


SLADE

by ashlockley



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlockley/pseuds/ashlockley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A titlecard for a Slade Wilson-based TV show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SLADE

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write a pilot script, but as you can see I make very slow progress on my projects - don't hate me! I don't plan to do anything with it, but if anyone is interested they can contact me on my ao3 page and I'll send them a copy. Produce it if you want, go nuts on it - I only ask you credit me if you end up doing it.

  
[SLADE Titlecard](http://ashlockley.deviantart.com/art/SLADE-Titlecard-465341715) by [ashlockley](http://ashlockley.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

UPDATE: Around 26, 27 pages in script format. Probably upload first two acts in about one to two weeks' time - I'm in Australia and there's no internet access where I'm staying. I'm on some free public wifi right now :(


End file.
